Lost
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Una parte de ella permanecía consciente de su verdadera naturaleza. De lo fácil que era para sí misma el desapegarse de todo y todos.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, al igual que los nuevos personajes creados por JK.

 **Título:** Lost

 **Número de palabras:** 600

 **Beta:** Gracias a Miss Lefroy por el beteo sé que mis trabajos no tienen la mejor gramática y no podía entregarle algo mal hecho a Angelito.

 **Petición:** Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander. Amistad. Una historia de ellos en Hogwarts. Puede ser el comienzo de su amistad o alguna anécdota curiosa (una aventurilla con animales, pociones o lo que sea). Algo similar. La autora es Angelito.

 **N/A:** Pues… no estoy súper familiarizada con Leta o Newt, aún no leo los libros porque he visto ese formato guion que no amo y que me costaría mucho leer. Pero al menos traté de respetar lo que he visto de las películas y lo que leí en la wiki.

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para la Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

—¿Sobre qué criatura estás realizando tu reporte, Leta?

La joven alzó la vista sorprendida. No esperaba compañía tan temprano. Habitualmente, Newt pasaba al menos dos horas jugueteando con sus pequeños amigos, especialmente con la cría de kneazle que había encontrado recientemente.

—Jarveys —contestó antes de volver a su diagrama. No es que rehusara hablar con Newt, y eso su amigo lo entendía perfectamente, pero una parte de ella permanecía consciente de su verdadera naturaleza. De lo fácil que era para sí misma el desapegarse de todo y todos.

El joven asintió mientras acomodaba sus propios pergaminos en un espacio vacío. Newt nunca exigía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar.

Aun después de todos estos años y de lo mucho que compartían, no podía sentirse completamente cómoda conviviendo con alguien más, ni siquiera él.

 _¿Cómo puedes querer a un monstruo como yo?_

—A veces desearía ser como ellos—comentó Newt llamando su atención. Señaló su pergamino, donde un grupo de torpes bosquejos mostraban lo que aparentaba ser un demiguise—. Simplemente… se esfuman en el aire, como si no existieran.

Y era esa extraña soledad reflejada en el tono de su voz lo que realmente los unía. Quizás Newt fuese una buena persona y seguro que tenía una mejor oportunidad de integrarse con los alumnos al ser su casa la noble Hufflepuff, pero estaba tan aislado como ella.

—Preferiría ser como un jarvey—respondió Leta, mostrándole que había captado sus palabras no dichas—:son fieros e inteligentes, no necesitan desaparecer, solo ser respetados.

Fijó su vista en la detallada imagen que había logrado plasmar. El dibujo era más una cosa suya que de Newt, y admiró el brillo de los colmillos y la suavidad del pelaje que era fácilmente percibido a la distancia.

Quizás, por una vez, realmente podía arriesgarlo todo y mostrarle a Newt lo mucho que confiaba en él.

—¿Quieres ver algo maravilloso?—preguntó recogiendo su bolso y guardando sus cosas. Los deberes podían esperar. No es como si de verdad estuviese teniendo problemas con la materia.

Newt ni siquiera la cuestionó cuando sus pies los llevó lejos del castillo y los acercaron a los bordes del bosque prohibido. Leta permaneció alerta a los ojos chismosos durante el trayecto. Nunca estaba de más ser precavida.

Haciendo un gesto de silencio, guio a Newt a través de un espeso matorral para, finalmente, revelar un pequeño claro donde reposaba una jaula de buen tamaño. En su interior, un elaborado refugio enfrentaba las inclemencias del tiempo con ayuda de sus mejores hechizos.

—Él es Lost—aclaró Leta mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete peludo de entre el nido de tela que había construido para ayudarlo a mantener el calor—. Es un…

—¡Jarvey! —exclamó Newt completamente impresionado. Seguramente no había esperado ver una criatura de alta regulación por parte del ministerio—. Creí que eran ilegales en Inglaterra.

Leta asintió mientras acariciaba a Lost distraídamente.

—Mi padre siempre me da dinero por navidad o cumpleaños. Si es desinterés o un deseo de que me consiga algo que me guste, lo ignoro.

Newt simplemente la observó detenidamente, con los labios firmemente apretados. Leta sabía qué opinaba el chico sobre la venta clandestina de criaturas mágicas.

 _¿Es ahora cuando finalmente me dirás que me odias?_

—No debería llamarse Lost, obviamente no está perdido—Newt acarició su barbilla mostrándose pensativo—. Quizás la siguiente vez que lo vea, tendré un nombre adecuado para él.

Leta sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha finalmente; confió y no había sido traicionada por ello. Ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de admitir ante Newt que Lost no era quien en verdad estaba perdido.


End file.
